


a spark

by icebreakerftw



Category: New Blood (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7828231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icebreakerftw/pseuds/icebreakerftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他闭上眼，用手掌按压着眼睛，直到他开始在眼皮底下看见星星为止。“操，”他说，“我们要死在这儿了。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	a spark

**Author's Note:**

> 发生在第一季结束之后。

他在车里。

 

有什么不对劲。他倒挂着，浑身酸痛，有东西正从他的背上滴下来。他能闻到灰尘、橡胶、汽油和烧焦的味道。

烧焦？

他艰难地扭过头，透过破碎的车窗向外看去，才意识到周围已是一片火海。忽然之间，他清楚地感到阵阵热浪扑面而来，汗水倒流进他的眼睛里，周围的钢铁和皮革在烈焰之下发出噼里啪啦的响声。 

他得逃出去。他伸手去拔安全带的插扣，发现它纹丝不动，已经被挤压变形了。他越是拉拽，它似乎就卡得越紧。

火苗越来越近了。他感到整辆车都开始危险地颤动起来。“来人啊！救命！”他嘶哑地喊道，但周围空无一人。他动不了。汽油与烧焦的气味充斥着他的鼻腔，他不能呼吸了，他不能——

Rash惊醒过来。

没有车。没有火。他躺在床上，在他新公寓的卧室里。他还活着。

Rash感到胸口沉重，喘不过气，背上满是冷汗。他坐起身，努力让呼吸平稳下来，然后用手抹过他的脸。在指腹的按压之下，在眼皮后面，他还是能看到橘红色的火光包围着他；黑夜的寂静中，床头钟的滴答声听上去太过像是打火机的声音。

“该死的。”他低声说，掐着鼻梁站起来，打开卧室的门。他不知道该做什么，但他一时半会儿是睡不着了。

他在卫生间洗了把脸，然后走进客厅。客厅的窗帘没有拉上，比起卧室显得要明亮许多——即便在半夜三更，夜景灯光依旧耀眼。不眠之城不是徒有虚名。Rash盯着窗外，瞬间觉得自己非常小；他这辈子几乎都住在伦敦，但这座城市从未停止让人这么想。

Stefan在打呼。

Rash眨眨眼睛，忽然意识到这一点。他站的地方靠近通往另一间卧室的走廊，能听到隐约但确凿的呼噜声隔着门传出来。Stefan在他隔壁的卧室，正睡得昏天黑地，还在打呼——搬进来之前，Rash问过，而Stefan面不改色地说，不，他从不打呼，希望Rash不要四处抛出毫无根据的指控——而Rash站在这儿，头昏脑涨，浑身黏糊糊的，被失眠困扰着。当然是这样。太典型了。

要是平时，他已经开始算计明天如何逼问Stefan了（Stefan绝不会承认的，所以他大概非得拿个录音笔把鼾声录下来不可）；但他倦意缠身，没有心思去考虑这个，只是向后仰去，倚在墙上，继续听着Stefan规律的呼噜声。Stefan的呼噜声不像打火机的声音——实际上，如果要说像什么的话，它让Rash想起某个儿时场景：他会做噩梦，但又已经到了不该再唤醒父母来安慰他的年纪，于是他站在他们卧室的门边，听着他母亲的呼吸和父亲的鼾声，直到他的心不再狂跳为止。

他嘴里焦虑的苦味逐渐开始褪去了。

Rash叹了口气，摇摇头，走进厨房去给自己倒杯水。 

*

“你还好吗？”Leila关切地问，“你看上去很累。”

“没事，只是……睡眠问题。”Rash说，揉着眼睛。

“怎么，你还认床？”她开玩笑地说，但很快又严肃起来。“说真的，Rash，你最近没有又被职业杀手追杀，或者被人拿枪指着吧？”

“没有啊。”Rash撒谎道。“别说我了，你怎么样？医学院还好吗？”

Leila瞥了他一眼，完全看穿了他转移话题的把戏，但她的目光软化下来，没说什么——不像他们的母亲，她从来不会逼问他。相反地，她接上了他的话，饱受折磨地叹了口气。“太累了。”她说，“别搞错了，我很喜欢我们学的东西，但要不是有Peter在，我都不知道自己能不能撑到这个学期结束。”

“哦，对了，Peter。”Rash干巴巴地说，“我还在想你已经有五分钟没有提到他了。”

“别这么混蛋。”Leila说，笑着打了一下他的肩膀。

Stefan就在这个时候从人群中出现，拿着三瓶啤酒，一屁股坐上他们旁边的吧台椅。“什么，我错过了Rash混蛋的一幕吗？”他兴致勃勃地说。

Rash翻了个白眼。Leila笑盈盈地接过她的啤酒：“没什么，我们只是谈到了Peter。”

“真的？传说中的神奇的Peter？“Stefan说。”他怎么样？对你还好吧？永远不要委屈自己，Leila，记住，如果你改变想法的话，你眼前就有一个更好的选择——“Rash挥手朝Stefan的脸部攻击过去，被他轻松避过。

“你们俩还想对我的爱情生活做出什么其他评论吗？”Leila温和地说，但眼神里透出吓人的凶光。Rash和Stefan在桌子下面责难地用胳膊肘互相怼着对方，然后一起掏腰包再给她买了一轮昂贵的鸡尾酒。 

结果，谁也没喝太多——他们还要工作，Leila第二天早上要赶火车回学校去。在酒吧门外，趁Stefan在路边帮Leila拦出租车的时候，Rash和她站在一起，双臂交叉，盯着Stefan的背影，开口道：“我之前还以为你暂时不会和人约会了。”

“为什么？有什么区别吗？”

“不，只是……你要是想找对象的话，我以为你早就会……“他模糊地比划了一下，”……答应Stefan了。”

Leila低下头，抿着嘴。“这个嘛，我当时已经打算去上医学院了，你知道我对异地恋的看法。而且，”她又抬起头来，视线游移了一会儿，落在Rash的脸上，“毕竟你……我是说……我不想让你觉得不舒服。”

她说得很模糊，但Rash知道她是什么意思。“本来也不会那样的。”他低声说，“我不是因为那个才不想让你和他约会。”

Leila安静地看着他。Rash重重地叹了口气，把头靠在身后的砖墙上，一只手揉着后颈。“是真的。”他说，“哥哥和妹妹同时喜欢上同一个人。太俗了。你知道我不想活在这种肥皂剧情节里。”

Leila咧嘴笑起来。“我知道。我也不想。”

把Leila送上车之后，他们两个坐地铁回家。从地铁站到公寓的路上，Stefan装作若有所思的样子，说：“所以你还是会允许Leila和别人约会的。”

“我没有——我不能真的 _禁止_ 她约会啊。”

“‘Stefan，我禁止你和我妹妹约会’，这是你的原话。”

“那是因为你——”

_因为我两周前才差点死了。因为我们两周前都差点死了。因为我们是同一种人。因为我们之后还会继续卷入麻烦里，整天为了寻找真相押上性命。因为我不想让她已经有一个这样的父亲，这样的哥哥，还要有一个这样的丈夫。_

Rash咬紧牙关，把到嘴边的话咽了回去，最后只是说：“因为你是个白痴。” 

*

接下来的几天，Rash的内心世界并没有平静多少。他还是隔天就会做同样的噩梦，以翻车为开始，以爆炸为结尾，醒来后浑身僵硬，好像他还被困在车里，动弹不得似的。另一方面，显然，他的哈欠和黑眼圈也没能说服Heywood他已经是一个学会遵规循矩、不惹麻烦的警员了。

“哇噻，”Stefan穿过客厅的时候说，目光落到Rash面前那一厚摞的警校课本上。“又是你上司给你的？”

Rash露出一个“别提了”的悲惨表情。“我觉得他为了给我留作业，还特意订购了一批。这些都是新的。”他说，努力克制住一头扑进书堆里开始倒头大睡的冲动。

Stefan向他投来同情的一瞥。“当你真惨。”他说，转身进屋去了。

Stefan也是个问题。

在那天晚上和Leila的谈话之前，这件事对于Rash来说很简单：Leila不能和Stefan约会，自然他也不能，句号。那对他们三个来说都会是一个巨大的烂摊子，更别提他和Stefan现在还 _住在一起_ ，看在老天的份上，如果他们的关系失败的话，Rash还得 _搬回他妈妈家里住_ 。这个前景过于可怕，所以他从来没允许自己那么想过。

事实上，那天晚上的谈话也并没有改变这些问题，所以这根本不可理喻，但Rash发现自己开始 _那么想_ 了——早晨，他在卫生间里刷牙的时候，Stefan会从门外经过，头发乱糟糟的，套着件发皱的白T恤，而Rash会过久地盯着他，想， _他在床上看起来就是这副样子_ ，直到他意识到自己在干什么，然后试图把自己淹死在水槽里。

很可能是他的大脑由于缺乏睡眠而停止正常工作了。比如说当下，Stefan重新从屋里走出来，显然刚刚冲过澡，只穿着一条短裤，拿毛巾擦着头发，而Rash抬起头，整个人都处在自动驾驶状态，视线几乎无意识地追随着他后背的曲线。

Stefan停住脚步，看看Rash，低头看看自己，又抬头看看Rash。“怎么？”他说，停顿了一下，又露出得意洋洋的表情，“欣赏美景吗？”

Rash的大脑猝不及防地从瞌睡中惊醒。他哑口无言了一会儿——对这个情景，对Stefan，大部分是对他自己——然后努力眨眨眼，意识终于完全归位，得以捡起他的正常思维，回答道：“只是在想，如果你每天早上少吃三根香肠、五块培根的话，或许还有人能看出你健身的痕迹。”

“没错啊！我还没有看上去像你那个大腹便便的长官那样，这就是我健身的痕迹。“

“你居然还为此自豪，太了不起了。”Rash说，又低下头去盯着书看。他忘记他看到哪儿了。天杀的。

“别管这个了，”Stefan说，走到桌子前（还是没穿衣服，老天爷），“赶快准备准备，咱们要出去。”

“不，咱们不要。”Rash说，郑重其事地把视线固定在书页上，“我今晚要读完这个。”

“得了，老兄，你看上去糟透了！过去几天一直都是！你得放松一下。”

“才没有！我很好。”

“好啊，”Stefan麻利地把书从他手里抽走，“那告诉我你看到哪一章了？”

Rash正伸手伸到一半要把书拿回来；他颇有气势地张开嘴，然后愣住了。

_我肯定有自虐倾向_ ，Rash放弃地想，在他拿着外套，跟在Stefan后面走出门的时候。以过去的经验来讲，和Stefan出去喝酒大约有百分之八十的几率会有不好的结果，但他就是每次都被Stefan说服跟着去。 

至少他的确想喝两杯。

坦白说，他是很累，他的思绪这两天一团乱麻，而且令人惊讶地，今天Stefan没有连骗带哄地让他滥用职权帮忙调查SFO的案子，或者试图给他灌什么波兰烈酒，所以Rash也许放松警惕了一点点，在第二杯酒之后就没再注意自己喝了多少。他倒也没有处于那种 _愉快_ 的醉酒状态，不过一切都变得模糊了些，他的大脑麻痹而安静，这也算足够好了。

“所以，”Stefan说，大声地，勉强盖过酒吧里的杂音。他听上去有点微醺，但还远远不到烂醉的地步。“你怎么了？”

“我怎么……什么？”Rash说，声音闷在酒杯里。“没事。”

“你最近特别奇怪。”Stefan说，斜眼看他，“昨天半夜我听见你在客厅里四处走动。而且你老是盯着我看。整天。”

Rash现在最缺乏的就是谈论这件事的力气。所以他选了最容易的那个选项，撑着桌子站起来，朝洗手间的大致方向走去：“要用厕所。”

幸运的是，他歪歪斜斜地走进洗手间时，里面没有人在呕吐，或者在隔间里亲热。但他只在洗手台上倚了不到五秒钟，Stefan就跟着他走了进来。

“拜托，Rash，跟我说话。”他说，当然了，因为Stefan Kowolski在得到他想要的之前是不会放弃的，Rash伴着他脑海里嗡嗡的噪音想到。他转过身，试图从Stefan旁边走过去，但他的肢体协调性被酒精拖累了不少，Stefan抢在他之前行动，设法把Rash堵在了洗手台和墙壁之间的角落里。他凭着身高和位置上的优势俯视着Rash，用身体挡着Rash的出路。

Rash想要瞪着他，靠气势占上风，但他的四肢轻得过头，勉强才能维持平衡，好像站在海绵上。他的意识开始远去，Stefan站得太近了，他没法让目光聚焦。

他的眼神落在Stefan的嘴唇——比平时更红，湿润，有一层啤酒——上两秒钟。他感觉像在漂浮。

短暂的沉默。

“呃，”Stefan说，然后Rash脚下一滑，向后摔了过去，把脑袋撞在了瓷砖墙上。“嗷，”他很蠢地说。

“好……吧，”Stefan说，小心地抓住他的胳膊，”我们还是先送你回家吧。“

那天晚上剩下的部分对于Rash来说都是一片模糊。他第二天早上醒来之后宿醉得生不如死，但至少他没做梦。

* 

尽管Rash很愿意花接下来的几天沉浸在难堪与悔恨之中，命运没有给他这个机会。

他睁开眼睛，发现自己头痛欲裂，周围伸手不见五指，而且他被绑在一把木质椅子上。他深深、深深地叹了一口气，因为被绑架显然已经是他日常生活中的一部分了，然后企图用力挣脱绳子。没效果，但椅子随着他的动作发出一阵刺耳的嘎吱声。

“Rash？”

Rash僵在原地。他四处寻找声音的来源，努力让眼睛适应黑暗，然后意识到—— 

“什么——你在这儿干吗？”

Stefan在离他不远的地方，被绑在另一把椅子上，看上去困惑且无辜。“我才想问呢！我以为你在工作？”

“我以为 _你_ 在工作！”

“我是啊！我们在SFO调查一家公司，然后注意到有这么个人，James，每月都收到丰厚薪水却从不去上班，所以我查了一下，发现这人正好和前两天的一起命案有关，于是我就跟踪他——”

“我和我上司之前就在找这个人谈话！我们没找到任何证据证明他有嫌疑，但我总觉得有什么蹊跷，所以又折回来想多问问——”

“这下好了，我们现在有证据了。”Stefan说，也开始扭动身体，做挣脱绳子的无用功。Rash屏住呼吸，试着用脚用力踩在椅子的踏脚上；它发出一声响亮的噪音，于是Rash用尽全力踹了它一脚。伴随着一声巨大的断裂声，它从椅子上掉了下来。

“你在干什么？”Stefan问。

“这椅子很老了，不会结实。”Rash告诉他，尽力保持着平衡向前倾身，然后做好准备，两眼一闭，靠着重力向后倒去。

在一阵导致了不少淤伤和头痛的磕碰之后，他们总算摆脱了绳子的束缚。Rash拨开他身上和周围散落的椅子碎片，艰难地站起身来。他在自己身上摸索着检查了一下——手机、钱包，基本所有东西都被拿走了。他们在的这个房间很小，他环顾四周，立刻就看到了出口。他冲过去，扭转门把手——锁住了，废话。他吸进一口气。门是朝里开的，所以用身体去撞门也没用。

“呃，Rash？”Stefan在他后面说，声音里有种大祸临头的紧张，“看那边。”

Rash转过身，跟着Stefan视线的方向看去。在房间对面的角落里，墙角上有一个黑色的方形物体；光线太暗，看不清楚细节，但再明显不过的是，它上面有一个闪烁的小红灯，以及一个倒数计时器。

计时器上的时间只剩不到十分钟了。

“该死。”Rash说，感到后脖颈的汗毛竖了起来。

“是吧，”Stefan喘道，“你知道怎么拆除炸弹吗？”

“不知道！你知道吗？”

“当然不知道！”

房间里空空荡荡，没有任何物品——如果爆炸了，他们连能作为掩体的东西都没有。Rash感到一阵冷颤从头顶传到脚底。呼吸变得困难了。他闭上眼，用手掌按压着眼睛，直到他开始在眼皮底下看见星星为止。“操，”他说，“我们要死在这儿了。”

“不，我们——你干吗每次都非要这么消极？”Stefan说，不可置信般地摊开双手。他来回踱步了几次，然后大步走到门边，抓住门把手，用力前后晃动。Rash站在他旁边，向后仰着头，想要呼吸进足够的空气，但这似乎每过一秒都变得更加不可能。他的胸膛紧绷、沉重，好像被挤压着，他的手开始感到针扎般的刺痛。

“我，”他说，在沉重的喘息之间，“我梦到撞车了。”

Stefan停下手中的动作，转过头来。反正那也没用，Rash绝望地想，但他的焦虑和恐慌在喉咙里膨胀起来，把词句顶出他的嘴。

“我一直梦到我在——那辆车里，它翻了之后，只有我自己，附近没有别人，我的安全带卡住了，周围全都是火和汽油，而且我——我不能呼吸，或者跑，或者出去——”

他停了下来，用手揉过自己的脸，感到它在颤抖。

“我本来也会死在那儿的。”他说。

一只手抓住他的手臂，把它拽离开来。

“嘿，”Stefan说——他的声音也在发抖，但不知怎么又足够坚定，“听着，你没有。你没有死在那儿。我把你拉出来了，记得吗？Rash，看着我。”

Rash与他僵硬的身体搏斗着，重新睁开眼睛，转向Stefan。

“你也不会死在这儿的。 _我们_ 都不会死在这儿的。”Stefan说，手在Rash的手臂周围收紧。在Rash有机会反应之前，Stefan抓住他的领子，把他拉过来，吻了他。

那很快，只是嘴唇碰嘴唇，没什么多余的，但又足够凶猛，以至于他们分开的时候，Rash由于惯性往后倒了一下。Stefan看着他，胸膛起伏着，Rash看回去，他的脑海一片空白，连他心脏的重重跳动声和嘴里的干燥感都短暂地消失了。

“好的，”他呼吸道，“好的。”

*

他们坐上回家的地铁时，已经接近午夜了；他们花了好几个小时在警局，描述事情的经过，作证，填表，之类的。他们那节车厢是空的，于是Stefan在座椅上肆意伸展四肢，一个人占了两个人的座。Rash饱受折磨地看了他一眼。

“你知道，那完全是恰好走运。”他说。

“不，”Stefan纠正道，“那是罪犯太傻了，不知道把我们的手机扔得远一点，才叫警察能靠追踪信号及时赶到。”

“我觉得罪犯的智商也是运气决定的因素之一。”

“不管怎么样，你至少可以承认我是对的。”Stefan说，往后躺去，咧嘴笑着。“我们没死。算起来，我们在一起的时候，生还几率还挺高的。”

“那是因为我们在一起的时候总是被卷入威胁生命的情况之中！”

“又怎么样？那就正好抵消了啊！”

Rash呼出一口气，对自己摇着头。“老天，你真是不可置信。真不知道我怎么能忍受你的。”

“不，你知道。”Stefan说。他放在长椅背上的手动了动，指尖刚好拂过Rash颈部后面。

Rash猛然靠过去吻了他，手指纠缠在他的头发里，毫无保留。Stefan的嘴唇在他下面轻易地张开，贴着他的唇齿发出满意的低沉哼声，让Rash的脑海重新开始嗡嗡作响。

他向后退开，喘着气，然后皱起眉头，瑟缩了一下：“这是个坏主意，是不是？”

“别担心，”Stefan说，看上去太过愉快而毫无顾虑，眼睛闪烁着，期待着接下来会发生的一切——让Rash又爱又恨的那个表情，“我相信我们会活下来的。”

 

 


End file.
